


The Rumlows

by doorll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Lies, Light Angst, Nice Alexander Pierce, Secrets, Sibling Love, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll
Summary: Brock and his little brother Jack try to start over, new home, new school but old trauma.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Alexander Pierce, Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow, John Garrett & Alexander Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Rumlows

“Come on now, Jack. We haven’t got all day.” Brock encouraged his younger brother, Jack to quicken his pace. 

They were headed to their new school, it was a generic school that the orphanage had chosen for their kids to go to. Plus it was at a walking distance from the front door to the front gate. Though the Rumlows have a different route than most kids, they live at a group home since they couldn't find an orphanage that would accept the both of them. 

They've recently lost both their parents.  As much as Jack tried to hide it, Brock knew how much that one night affected his brother. Even he couldn’t help but shed tears when he’s alone, he knew that the Jack he knew before is now gone. Even if Jack pretended to smile or laugh at something, it was never the same.

“Why can’t we stay home?” Jack held his hand up, Brock holding his hand as soon as he saw the gesture. 

“Because we need to go to school, you’ll make friends! Learn so many things, it’s gonna be fun, trust me.” Brock tried to sugar coat school, when it was actually hell. 

“I.. I want to trust you,” Jack said quietly.

After a few more steps, they were now on the front gate. Jack gave Brock a hand squeeze, he did this when he was nervous or scared. Brock couldn’t blame him, there were a lot of kids, most of the ones Jack’s age had their parents with them causing Jack to feel a bit envious. 

“There’s.. a lot of kids.” Jack looked down at his dirty shoes.

“If it makes you feel better.. I’ll walk you to class.” Brock smiled and tugged on Jack’s hand as he stepped forward.

“‘kay.” Jack felt a bit better, knowing that his brother will walk him through the hallway.

They walked inside the school building, there were kids of all ages just loitering around the hallway. It was also noisy due to the layers of conversations. “Your form says that you're in Class 1A.” Brock watched Jack carefully, trying not to lose him in the crowd. 

As he was keeping watch, he bumped into someone “Hey watch it!” A much taller boy barked at him, “Sorry, my bad.” Brock quickly said before walking again. They then entered another hallway, this one was filled with kids Jack’s age. Their parents were having a hard time getting them to class.

Jack whimpered uncomfortably and shifted closer to his older brother, “Look here! Jack Francis Rumlow!” Brock stopped at a class and pointed to a paper form that was taped onto the glass of the class. “This is your class.” Brock let go of Jack’s hand and nudged him to go inside.

The class had a play area at the back and the kids were in groups, playing with different toys that were provided. 

“Hello, I’m Peggy Carter, the Homeroom Teacher.” A young woman smiled and stuck her hand out to Brock. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms Carter, I’m Brock Rumlow.” Brock shook her hand.

“Hello Brock, and who’s this little fella?” Peggy crouched down to see the little brunette hiding behind Brock’s leg. 

“This is my younger brother, Jack.” Brock stepped away to let Jack interact with Peggy a bit. 

“Nice to meet you, Jack!” Peggy flashed a friendly grin. Jack looked up at Brock, looking a bit anxious.

Brock knelt down, “This is Ms Carter, she’s your teacher.” He told Jack while gesturing at the older woman.

“No!” Jack hugged Brock tightly, “Wanna be with you!” He sniffled, Jack never liked being away from his brother, Brock pulled out of the hug and stared at Jack’s green tear-filled eyes. 

“Ms Carter is gonna be taking care of you and your class, she won’t hurt you. Look, there are many kids who would love to befriend you, just give them and Ms Carter a chance, mkay? Can you be good for me?” Brock gave him a little pep talk, Jack wiped his tears and nodded. “I’m gonna pick you up as soon as my classes end, I promise.” Brock stood up and ruffled Jack’s hair.

“Ms Carter, I should be going now. Have a good day.” Brock waved goodbye and started heading to the stairs. Class 11H was on the 3rd floor, great. 

… 

“You can put your stuff here, your cubby.” Peggy showed Jack the cubbies. 

“This is mine?” Jack looked up, unsure. 

“Yes, it’s yours, you can put your bag and jacket in here.” She suggested as Jack took off his red backpack and carefully placed it inside. He took off his brown coat and hung it on the hanger inside the cubby.

“What a neat boy.” Peggy felt her heart warm up as she saw how carefully Jack took care of his things. “Great, now you can play with the other kids. We have books, dolls, action figures, blocks and many more. Go on, have fun.” Peggy pointed at the play area before heading to her desk.

These kids were rowdy and very loud, Jack was very tempted to take off his hearing aids but decided not to incase of an emergency. So he went to the bookshelf and picked out a book with pictures of birds, he sat on the carpet and looked at the pictures quietly. He liked birds, especially hawks.

“New kid!” One of the boys threw a wooden block at Jack, “Headshot!” He giggled as his friends cheered. 

“Ow!” Jack shot a gare at the boy, the boy wore a green sweater and had blonde hair. 

“Oliver Queen! That wasn’t very nice!” Peggy snapped as she saw what had happened. 

‘Oliver’ shrugged and threw another block, this time, Jack caught it. “Stop it!” He threw the block on the ground. “I-I don’t like that.” He whimpered, feeling the stinging pain in his eyes, he didn’t want to cry though. 

\--

When Brock arrived at his class, he was unfortunately late. “Mr Rumlow, we didn’t think you’d show up.” Mr Schmidt stared at him darkly. 

“Sorry sir, I-“ 

“Sit down next to Mr Garrett, the next time you’re late I won’t be so forgiving.” He pointed with his ruler, a seat next to the same boy he bumped into in the hallway.

“Oh it’s you.” The boy next to him noticed the familiar face.

“Sorry for bumping into you, I-.” Brock apologized, but the boy scoffed. 

“The name’s John. John Garrett.” The boy told him, passing a piece of paper with his name. 

“Um.. Brock Rumlow.” Brock wrote his name on the paper and passed it back. 

“Pssst! Guys.. shut up!” A blonde boy who was wearing glasses whispered to the two of them. 

“Come on, live a little, Alex!” John whispered back. 

“Hey new guy? Don’t listen to him.” ‘Alex’ told Brock while gesturing to John. 

“Wow, rude.” John sarcastically rolled his eyes.

… 

**_RIIIIINNNGGG!!_ **

“LUNCH TIME!” Thor yelled excitedly, “TIME TO FEAST!” He was the first one out the door. 

“You wanna sit with us?” Alexander asked Brock. 

“Yeah, our table gets lonely.” John pretended to look emotional. 

“There’s only the two of us.” Alexander threw up two fingers .

“Yeah- I mean- if you don’t mind..” 

“Of course we don’t.” John walked toward the door, “Come on! We gotta be quick and find a seat.” 

Alexander held Brock’s wrist and headed to the door. 

The hallway was crowded, “Is..Is it always this crowded?” Brock asked John.

“For lunch, yeah. But in the morning and after school it’s a ghost town.” 

They entered the loud and crowd-filled cafeteria, Alexander found a round table enough for 3 or more. Both Alexander and John held lunchboxes, while Brock had a paper bag. 

“What'd ya got, Alex?” John asked while pulling out a Tupperware of ham sandwich. 

“Mac and cheese.” Alexander grinned, John grimaced, he hates cheese.

“You, Brock?” Alexander turned his head to their new friend. 

“Uh.. just an apple.” Brock took a green apple out of his paper bag. 

“Jesus Christ, who packs for your lunch?” John snickered at the apple. 

“Actually.. I do.” Brock pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Healthy eating,  **eh** ?” Alexander wriggled his eyebrows. 

“Something like that.” Brock smiled and took a bite.

He wasn’t ready to tell them that he was one of those orphanage kids, he saw some get beaten in the hallway. Brock wanted no part in the violence, if it meant he’ll have to lie then so be it. 

“Hey! John! Alexander!” A brunette asian girl came over to the table, she had braces on. She took a chair next to John.

“Melinda!” Alexander high-fived her.

“Maaayy!” John snapped his fingers into finger guns. ew.

“Enough with you two.” Melinda grinned as she patted John’s shoulder.

“Oh! Brock, meet Melinda, Melinda, this is Brock, she’s our best girl space friend.” Alexander introduced their friend to the new student. 

“Hey, call me May.” Melinda stuck her hand out.

“Hey.” Brock took her hand and shook it. 

“Is the gang sitting here or?” John asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Quinn and Maria might be.” Melinda responded, rereading her texts with them. 

“I thought you said there were only the  _ two _ of you?” Brock whispered to Alexander. 

“Are you okay with it? If you’re not we can move somewhere else, John will stay here though. I can go with you.” Alexander asked, saying it quietly, not wanting the other two to hear.

“I- ..If it’s not an issue.. can we?” Brock whispered back, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

As more people came to the table, John and Melinda were distracted enough that Brock and Alexander could move to a further away table. 

“So.. Which school did you go to before here?” Alexander asked, being a genuine friend. 

“Uh.. it’s not from ‘round here.” Brock said, not wanting to give too much detail.

“You came from..?” Alexander shoved a spoonful of Mac and cheese in his mouth. 

“The Bronx, you?” Brock crunched his apple. 

“Santa Monica, moved here a few years ago.” Alexander shrugged uncaringly. 

“You got any siblings?” The older boy asked, putting his fork down as he finished eating.

“Yeah, I’ve got a younger brother, he’s in 1st grade.” 

—

So far Jack hasn’t made many friends— any friends. Everyone just ignored him or teased him for being shy. 

Peggy’s eyes softened at the sight of the poor boy, she walked over to him and squatted down. “Jack, is something wrong?” She asked, placing a hand on his knee. 

“Everything is w-wrong.” He responded, not looking up. 

“It’s almost time for secondary dismissal, you don’t want your brother seeing you crying, don’t you? You promised him to be a good boy.” Peggy said, glancing at her watch. 20 more minutes till official dismissal. Jack slowly lifted his head, revealing red eyes. “Good, I’ll come find you a good book to read.” She stood up and went to the bookshelf.

… 

The class was now filled with students who were waiting for their parents or siblings. Peggy sat down with Jack and opened the book  **_‘The Girl Who Could Fly’_ **

“it’s a lovely book.” She smiled as she read it to him. 

“I like this book.” Jack commented, smiling now in a happier mood.

It’s been 30 minutes and Brock hadn’t come, “W-Where’s Brock?” Jack looked up at Peggy, she stood up and peeked her head into the door. Jack was the only one left in the class, all the other kids were already picked up. The corridor door opened, Brock entered, he looked worried.

One of his sweatshirt sleeves was pushed up, the other was not even his hair was messy. Brock pulled down his sleeve and fixed his hair, wiping his bruised lip. “Ah fuck.” He grunted as the bruise looked quite visible.

“Brock! Jack’s waiting inside.” Peggy greeted him as he passed by 1A 

“Sorry Ms Carter, I was held up by an.. issue. I’m sorry I’m late.” Brock apologized sincerely. 

“It’s no trouble for me,” Peggy led him inside, Jack continuing to read the book. 

“Jack!” Brock called out, Jack dropped the book and hugged him.

Brock knelt down and hugged his brother, “How was the first day?” He asked. Jack kept quiet and avoided eye contact. “Okay, we’ll talk about it another time.” Brock stood up and Jack held his hand. “Thank you for looking after him, Ms Carter.” Brock smiled as Jack gave a wave goodbye and a small ‘thanks’ 

  
  



End file.
